Modèle:Compétence/Life Leech
} | }| |name = Life Leech |icon = |cast = 2s |cool = 30s |durn = |tick = |rnge = |desc = Attack spell that deals Shade damage to the target and you recover an amount of HP from damage dealt. |typeMagic = shade |typeAttck = magic |typeBenef = |MPmagn = MP 50 |MPpLvl = MP +25 |MPcard = MP -5 |fx1desc = Dégâts de base = |fx1magn = 60 |fx1pLvl = +60 |fx1card = +35 |fx2desc = scaled damage = M.Atk * |fx2magn = 110% |fx2pLvl = +5% |fx2card = +5% |fx3desc = caster's HP increase = damage * |fx3magn = 13% |fx3pLvl = +3% |fx3card = +1% |fx4desc = Augmente la Menace de |fx4magn = 300% |fx4pLvl = +0% |fx4card = +0% | 1lv = 1 | 2lv = 2 | 3lv = 3 | 4lv = 4 | 5lv = 5 | 6lv = 6 | 7lv = 7 | 8lv = 8 | 9lv = 9 |10lv = 10 | 1jp = 180 | 2jp = 1240 | 3jp = 4500 | 4jp = 10900 | 5jp = 21600 | 6jp = 39000 | 7jp = 54000 | 8jp = 87400 | 9jp = 137000 |10jp = 216000 | 1mp = 50 | 2mp = 75 | 3mp = 100 | 4mp = 125 | 5mp = 150 | 6mp = 175 | 7mp = 200 | 8mp = 225 | 9mp = 250 |10mp = 275 | 0fx1 = Dégâts de base = | 1fx1 = 60 | 2fx1 = 120 | 3fx1 = 180 | 4fx1 = 240 | 5fx1 = 300 | 6fx1 = 360 | 7fx1 = 420 | 8fx1 = 480 | 9fx1 = 540 |10fx1 = 600 | 0fx2 = scaled damage = M.Atk * | 1fx2 = 1.1 | 2fx2 = 1.15 | 3fx2 = 1.2 | 4fx2 = 1.25 | 5fx2 = 1.3 | 6fx2 = 1.35 | 7fx2 = 1.4 | 8fx2 = 1.45 | 9fx2 = 1.5 |10fx2 = 1.55 | 0fx3 = caster's HP increase = damage * | 1fx3 = .31 | 2fx3 = .32 | 3fx3 = .33 | 4fx3 = .34 | 5fx3 = .35 | 6fx3 = .36 | 7fx3 = .37 | 8fx3 = .38 | 9fx3 = .39 |10fx3 = .40 |preSkill.Mage = Entraînement Mental Lv1 | 1JLv.Mage = 5 | 2JLv.Mage = 10 | 3JLv.Mage = 20 | 4JLv.Mage = 30 | 5JLv.Mage = 40 |preSkill.Invocateur = Fire Arrow Lv1 | 1JLv.Invocateur = 10 | 2JLv.Invocateur = 10 | 3JLv.Invocateur = 20 | 4JLv.Invocateur = 30 | 5JLv.Invocateur = 40 |preSkill.Sorcier = Entraînement Mental Lv11 | 6JLv.Sorcier = 5 | 7JLv.Sorcier = 10 | 8JLv.Sorcier = 20 | 9JLv.Sorcier = 30 |10JLv.Sorcier = 40 |preSkill.MagicienDuChaos = Entraînement Mental Lv11 | 6JLv.MagicienDuChaos = 5 | 7JLv.MagicienDuChaos = 10 | 8JLv.MagicienDuChaos = 20 | 9JLv.MagicienDuChaos = 30 |10JLv.MagicienDuChaos = 40 |preSkill.Démoniste = Fire Arrow Lv11 | 6JLv.Démoniste = 10 | 7JLv.Démoniste = 10 | 8JLv.Démoniste = 20 | 9JLv.Démoniste = 30 |10JLv.Démoniste = 40 |preSkill.Corrupter = Fire Arrow Lv11 | 11Jlvl.Corrupter = 1 }} Category:Skill data records